Song Fic : Hurt
by Giu Moon
Summary: Pensamentos e Sentimentos de Sirius Black.Talvez até um verdadeiro desabafo após a perda de uma pessoa querida.


**nN/A:** Bom...Eu simplesmente fiquei doida pra escrever essa song com o shipper S/M pq eu simplesmente acho super fofo...

A música dessa song se chama Hurt-Christina Aguilera/ a tradução dessa musica se encontra no link : http://vagalume. que gostem e mais uma vez lembrando que isso foi um mero lapso...qualquer pisada na bola ou viajadaaaaaa...avisem-me ...

Hurt

Em um sábado de inverno, Sirius Black estava em seu apartamento em Londres, pensando... pensando na vida, pensando nele, pensando no amor, pensando no que fazer sem Marlene McKinnon.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were

But I walked away

If only I knew What I know today

Se ele soubesse, ah se ele soubesse decifrar os seus sentimentos. Se ele apenas se deixasse levar. Se ele escutasse seu coração, talvez estivesse com ela naquele momento.

I would hold in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

Seus amigos sempre o alertavam. Falavam que Lene o amava mas ele não via isso... ou pelo menos não queria ver.

Agora lamentava-se todos os dias por não ter ouvido os conselhos das melhores pessoas do mundo, aquelas em que se pode confiar: seus próprios amigos.

Lamentava-se por ter falado coisas tão terríveis, talvez não fossem mais para Lene eram como pedras:

_-Não Lene, eu não te amo._

_-Tem certeza??Não é o que eu vejo em seus olhos._

_-Tenho - disse Sirius com uma cara decidida._

_-Mais uma vez você mente pra mim. Será que depois de tantas festas juntos, tantos beijos, você ainda não vê? Será que você é fechado a esse ponto? Vazio por dentro? Talvez eu tenha me enganado em relação a você. Você nunca irá se render a uma mulher só . Você sempre será o galinha da escola. Eu sou uma tonta mesmo de acreditar que você um dia olharia pra mim de um jeito diferente – esbravejou Lene chorando._

_-Mas... – tentou falar mais Lene já havia saído correndo, chorando corredor à fora. Deixando Sirius meio atordoado, sozinho com seus pensamentos._

Se Sirius tivesse entendido o valor daquelas palavras naquele dia,talvez fosse mais feliz hoje.

There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice

again

Sometimes I wanna call you

But I know you won't be there

Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tarde demais para reparar os erros. Tarde para chorar lágrimas de arrependimento.

Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt my self by hurting you

No fundo do coração, ele sabia que amava Lene, porém, talvez por orgulho, ou quem sabe teimosia, não aceitava os fatos.

Quando estava com ela parecia que nunca tinha visto o céu antes, era maravilhoso. Dentro dele, sabia que cada dia, mais e mais a amava.

Agora, outro sábado vazio e sem graça, Sirius faria de tudo para ouvir Lene falando qualquer coisa.Qualquer coisa mesmo, só para ouvi-la.

Some days I feel broke inside

But I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide

Cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When comes to this ooh

Seus amigos andaram estranhando seu comportamento desde o dia mais triste da vida do maroto.

_Sirius estava visitando seu amigo James na casa dele.Estavam no jardim relembrando os tempos de escola, quando Remo aparatou na frente deles aflito e mais branco do que cal._

_Ele puxou Potter para um lado e contou o que se passava._

_O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de James foi logo desfeito dando lugar uma cara triste._

_Potter parou um pouco olhou pro céu,olhou para o pôr-do-sol,já era quase anoitinha .Ele não sabia como falar para seu amigo. Embora James soubesse que Sirius cismava que não gostava da Lene, mesmo assim,sabia que ele sofreria muito com isso._

_Depois de alguns minutos de aflição, Potter foi junto com Remo pra perto de Black para contar, ele já estava empaciente em pé._

_-E aí? O que houve? Essa cara de enterro aí? – falou Sirius meio aflito e meio brincando._

_-Bom é que... – Remo tentou começar mais não teve coragem._

_- Sabe, Sirius – começou James –, a vida é longa para uns e curta para outros._

_-Credo cara. Que foi hein? Fala logo._

_-Bom, é o seguinte: vou falar de uma vez pra acabar logo com isso._

_-Então fala logo – disse Sirius balançando James pelos ombros._

_-A... a... a... Le... Lene morreu..._

_Nesse instante Sirius caiu na gram. Parecia que seu céu havia caído, que o mundo tinha acabado, que tinham arrancado seu coração fora. Parecia que havia morrido. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Agora, finalmente, sabia que amava Lene, quando a tinha perdido._

_Seus amigos tinha saído de perto para deixá-lo um pouco com seus pensamentos._

Caíram finas gotas de lágrimas no rosto de Sirius ao se lembrar disso. (Sirius ao lembrar disso, correram em seu rosto finas gotas de lágrimas.)

Would you tell me I was wrong

Would you help me understand

Are you looking down upon me

Are you proud of who I am

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali chorando, sim, chorando. De repente se sentia inútil sem ela. Não conseguia agüentar isso.Tentava se consolar, mas era simplesmente impossível. Era um fardo que ele carregava, a culpa de não ter ficado com ela.

Será que ela havia lhe perdoado por todas as palavras rudes? Será que um dia alguém o ajudaria a entender todo aquele tormento? Naquele instante ele não estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more

chance

To look into you eyes

And see you are looking back

Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt my self

Se tivessem lhe concedido uma única chance, poderia reparar todos os erros, tudo que lhe atormentava.Olharia-a de forma diferente, olharia em seus olhos e diria a verdade. A verdade que agora seria guardada eternamente dentro de seu coração.

Isso o machucava profundamente.

Ooh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I missed you since

you've been away

Ooh

It's dangerous

It's so out of time

To try and turn back time

Ah, se Lene pudesse me ver nesse exato momento, saberia o quanto me faz falta.

Nunca saberia o quão é difícil voltar e relembrar o passado. O passado que em parte fazia se sentir bem e que em outra parte o fazia cair em um precipício de desilusões e tristeza.

Isso era mais do que poderia suportar.

-Por que meu coração chora? – pensava Sirius.

Depois de bastante tempo refletindo,resolveu sair. Olhou-se no espelho, pegou uma capa de chuva e saiu decidido.Iria visitar o túmulo de Lene.

Assim, foi caminhando na chuva até lá. Era perto da casa de Lily.

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt my self by hurting you

Quando chegou lá foi procurar o lugar onde estava sua amada. Depois de muita procura chegou finalmente ao lugar.

Ele estava com uma rosa na mão e olhava fixadamente para o nome de Marlene na lápide. Abaixou-se, e com a chuva caindo em seu rosto, colocou a rosa perto do nome dela e disse:

-Lene, haja o que houver, eu sempre te amarei.

N/A: Euuu de novo...

Podem dizer que esse final foi meio piegas...mas foi o único que eu consegui pensar...O.o

Gostaram?Odiaram?Querem me estrangular??

Mandem uma Review!!

Não se esqueçam do botão roxo lindo e maravilhoso...

Bjosss

N/B: Olá, gente!

Particularmente, eu amei a nova song da July!

Espero que vocês também!

Bjos, J.Hillstone


End file.
